


Why We Love Him

by PsychoJJ



Series: Shorties [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Back Pain, Bisexuality, Bottoming, Brutality, Butt Slapping, Chubby, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Crying, Cute, Cutesy, Cuties, Daydreaming, Dick Jokes, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fainting, Feminization, Forced Eye Contact, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Injury, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Loss, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Men Crying, Mild Painplay, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Penis Size, Penises, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shirtless, Situational Humiliation, Sports, Stranger Sex, Strip Tease, Stripping, Submissive Character, Summer Vacation, Undressing, Vacation, Verbal Humiliation, thick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Everybody knows that Messi is a big deal in Barcelona locker rooms. Yet, whenever new players join the club, they can't help but notice the unmatched amount of love and admiration Leo gets from everyone around him.It's too much even for a legend like him. All his teammates talk to him with unbelievable passion all the time, leaving every newcomer wondering "why?" In this mini series, Lionel's life-long friends and teammates explain why he holds a special place in their hearts.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone
Series: Shorties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831678
Comments: 73
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Photos have been resized to fit on phones browser.  
> Right click on the photos to see them in full size.

We love him because we know that he thinks about our dicks every time he bends over even in the middle of the most important games of the season.


	2. Chapter 2

We love him because he always puts the team first, and whenever we lose, he tries to use his ass to comfort us and make the loss less painful for the team even if it means that things will be more painful for him.


	3. Chapter 3

We love him because he rushes to undress, the moment he realizes that anyone is remotely interested in fucking him.


	4. Chapter 4

We love him because we can be as brutal as we want while fucking him, and even if he gets abused to the point where he faints, he'd never ask for a break or a slow down.


	5. Chapter 5

We love him because even when he takes a bigger dick than what his ass can handle, he might end up crying silently. Yet, he'll never ask to get his hole prepared or lubricated.


	6. Chapter 6

We love him when he lies and cries "I am fine... I can handle it... leave me alone" after group sex that left his back so fucked up and hurt that he can't stand on his own anymore!


	7. Chapter 7

We love the fact that he can stay in awkward, excruciating, unenjoyable sex positions as long as the guy on top of him is having a good time.


	8. Chapter 8

We love him because not only he's okay with us shooting inside him, he would cry like a baby " That's my cum! I worked so hard to get it!! Why did you spoil it outside?!" if we do otherwise.


	9. Chapter 9

We love him because he got no boundaries. Of course, we can fuck him in the locker room but we also can do it everywhere else. He's totally okay with getting laid on a plane. He doesn't mind walking around an airport, meeting fans with his ass full of cum!


	10. Chapter 10

We love him because he doesn't mind inviting players from other teams to fuck him with us.


	11. Chapter 11

We love him because we can literally start gangbanging him wheneever we want, and he's always ready and always on board! Even after playing a full match and extra time!


	12. Chapter 12

We love him because we can humiliate him publicly and he'll just laugh and pretend that nothing happened. 


	13. Chapter 13

We love him because we can express our authority over him while the entire world is watching!


	14. Chapter 14

We love him because being married never stopped him from being everyone's go-to bitch!


	15. Chapter 15

He rarely refuses anything related to sex. Yet, we love the fact that even when he says "no," we can rape him at midnight and still be friends the next morning!


	16. Chapter 16

We love him because even in his vacations if someone contacts him, his butthole is always available!


	17. Chapter 17

We love the fact that he's okay with his muscles getting exhausted, stretched, or even injured due to excessive sex.


	18. Chapter 18

He might behave like a normal dude. Yet, we love the fact that, deep down, he's so gay to the point where, for him, being shirtless around other men is as weird as a lady showing her topless breasts.


	19. Chapter 19

We love him because he's hyper-aware of his butt cheeks every millisecond of the day. Despite loving nothing more than shaking them privately, in public, he's always concerned with how they look, the way they jiggle, and how arousing and eye-catching they can be.


	20. Chapter 20

We love him because his ass is too big for his body, and too thick for an athlete. 


	21. Chapter 21

We love him for having one of the finest, most fuckable asses out there, and for using it to its full potential.


	22. Chapter 22

We love him because despite being a man and having a dick, he knows how to make us forget that it ever existed. He knows how to behave like a cute girl.


	23. Chapter 23

Despite always being scared of "hate sex," it's admirable that someone like him is willing to get engaged in such activity, knowing how much his football enemies and rivals hate him!


	24. Chapter 24

We love him because he's willing to attend a training and even a match with a plug in his butt.


	25. Chapter 25

We love him because once he's slapped on the face with a cock, he doesn't get offended or upset but rather raises his head with a smile, waiting for the next slap!


	26. Chapter 26

We love him because he doesn't shy away from talking about how his wife dominates him in the bedroom!


	27. Chapter 27

We love him because, despite being a professional and competitive athlete, he never stopped eating carbs, making sure that his ass stays the bounciest, chubbiest, and jiggliest thing that ever existed!


	28. Chapter 28

We love him because he doesn't mind lying on the ground in the middle of the locker room, with his arms wide open, waiting for and welcoming whoever wanna shower him with piss...

Which is, Let's Be Honest, usually the entire team!

We admire him because he's also willing to keep his mouth open whenever we wanna challange each other in who can aim with his dick so that the urine falls in between his parted lips!

It's amazing how okay he's with us using our feet, placing them over his face, just to adjust the direction of his head to get a better angle and better chance to hit his tongue with our pisses!

Sometimes this game gets even crazier when someone covers Lionel's eyes with the sole of his foot and we keep challenging him in guessing who pissed in his mouth based on the taste and the direction from which the urine came!

If he gets it right, he gets a toe in the hole. If he gets wrong, he gets a shot on the balls. We're football players after all, and it's both satisfying and mesmerizing to watch the best player ever surrounded by over a thirty pairs of our feet and shoes, touching, and poking him from every angle.

Besides, who would touch a stinky, sweaty urine-covered body with anything but a foot.

It's amazing how he's willing to do this humiliating activity right after any match and then, get to his shower cabin and go on with his day like nothing happened and of course we love him for that!


	29. Chapter 29

We love him because he's willing to follow orders even at his own expense. He could be going through a rough time in a fraternity sex party, lying on his belly with our loads actively leaking out of his hole, flowing through his butt crack beautifully like a river, and he can't tell if he's crying because of how hard he was fucked or how many eyes are staring at him.

Even in such demeaning, embarrassing moment, he remains as obedient as ever. If someone asks him to push the cum forcefully out of his ass, to make a fountain of semen, he'll do it! He'll do it even if that means resetting the gangbang clock and getting everyone horny enough to fuck him again! He'll do it even if he can't take anything in his ass anymore, because Leo is the kind of slut that can't say no to anyone with a dick! Like ever!


	30. Chapter 30

We have every right to love him because he's not just another submissive bottom. He is willing to go to the extremes and beyond just to keep us satisfied. 

Sex between men often tends to be violent, and when it's a group of men gangbanging a poor singular one, ruthlessness is almost always present.

Some times it goes too far. Some times it's obvious in Messi's posture and face that he's pretty beaten up and that he's just keeping it together for us to enjoy ourselves.

One day, he was lying on his belly on the floor of the locker room, offering his body for everyone as usual. When, one of his teammates decided to shove three Gatorade bottles in his butt hole, not one after another, but rather side by side.

Of course the three bottles were stuck half way through as it was impossible for objects this wide to be shoved together. Half of the bottles were inside and the other half was stuck out beautifully like a flower pocket.

That's when we decided to bring one of the detached shower rooms doors! Yes we decided to use the weight of a full size, heavy metal door to spank Leo and get the bottles entirely inside him!

We kept repeatedly holding the door from a far enough distance from the floor and let it fall on nothing but his ass! Of course his fat took must of the hits but his muscles, joints and bones had a lot of damage too.

He never complained. Not even when the three Gatorade bottles disappeared in his ass and went deep enough for us to start fucking him. He never said "no" even when he was about to have a hundred loads in a row!


	31. Chapter 31

We love him because when his mind gets occupied with something so perverted, he can't hide it. For instance, if he's fantasizing about getting tied up and banged in a bondage fashion, which he longs to do quite a lot, even if he doesn't talk about it, it always manifests in his behaviors, gestures, and body language.


	32. Chapter 32

We love him because even when he's bending over with a dick in his ass, as soon as that dick starts coming inside him, he'll start gazing across the dressing room, looking for the next man to serve! Sometimes it feels like he doesn't think of being fucked as an option or a hobby but rather his duty on the face of Earth!


	33. Chapter 33

We love him because as much as he fears enormous black dicks, he can't help but gravitate towards black people because he's addicted to being pushed to his limits! 


	34. Chapter 34

We love the fact that despite being submissive most of the time, if he meets someone who's hesitant about fucking him, he'll happily take the lead, and do everything a top could ever ask for until he feels ready to dominate!


	35. Chapter 35

We love him because it's only with him that we could take a BDSM activity to an open field! He doesn't mind spending hours, naked, on doggy style, in the middle of Barcelona's training session while we try to aim and shoot the ball at his testicles!

It's admirable that he'll keep wiggling his dick like a dog tail, pretending to be happy and maintaining a positive atmosphere despite the fact that getting his in the nuts by a soccer ball with the speed of 70 miles per hour is one of the most painful experiences in the world.

He literally can't breathe for a minute after someone hit that target, and it's the worst when there are like ten different players aiming at him and he gets like five different shots smashing his testicles in a row! It's an absolute torture to the point where he can't touch himself for the next week! Yet he never say no to us!


	36. Chapter 36

We love him because we know that even when he's alone, he meditates by lying down on his back with his thighs up in the sky, and his palms in a position ready to give as many hand-jobs as humanly possible while his mouth and pussy are both wide open!

Then he'll close his eyes and spend hours in that state just to imagine being gangbanged by every single one of us, and that, for him, is the most soothing and relaxing fantasy of all! Maybe that's because he's born to be used and abused. Or maybe that's how much of a slut he became over the years!


	37. Chapter 37

We love the fact that we've been gang-banging him for so long that it feels so awkward for us to see his body somewhat clean and not covered with our sperms from top to bottom!

I'm not kidding! Some of us had been fucking him for years, yet never got the chance to see the details of any of his tattoos because inside the locker room, every inch of Leo's skin is almost always soaked in our semen!


	38. Chapter 38

We love that he's open with us about his relationship with his wife. Although he wasn't always like that. At first he just told us that she is always dominant, controlling and demanding without going into details. But then, the more we gangbanged him, the more we realized that she keeps his dick caged in a chastity almost all the time!

He told us few years later that, her pegging him, was the default intercourse of their relationship! Aside from forcing him to eat her pussy about as frequent as we force him to suck our dicks, she rarely let him bang her, unless she wanted to have another baby from him! It was obvious that she's taking advantage of him, using his body and money however she likes, but he was too much of masochist to have a problem with that!

Funny enough, Leo only told us about his wife pegging him because he was a bit exhausted of having his ass constantly penetrated both at home and Barcelona's locker room, hoping that we'll make some kind of schedule to fuck him in different days than those his wife uses his hole in, but the reality is that we and her wanted to mount him pretty much every day, and the fact that she gets him all gapped and prepared for us made things even more convenient!


	39. Chapter 39

We love him because despite the fact that he happened to be a husband and a father to paint a less controversial public image, once he's alone with real men he still preserves perfect housewives traits and expresses them through and through.

For starter, he enjoys spending time around the oven. He loves cooking. Yet, he hates uprons because they make him less exposed, and of course, he doesn't mind having his meal preparations interrupted by a good kitchen sex!

We usually like his food as much as he likes our loads, and the best part is that even if he's bred to the point where he screw up the ingredients, the meal never goes to waste because even if tastes bad, we can always shove it in his ass!


	40. Chapter 40

We love him because even when we lose, he always cheers up his teammates and lifts their spirit by his world class self deprecating jokes, and his most famous one "if you ever feel useless just remember that you ain't as useless as Lionel Messi's dick and balls!" 


	41. Chapter 41

We love him because, not only we can go as violent as we wish with him, he himself is a true lover of pain. Sometimes the sex is rough. Even Brutal! Yet, he'll ask one of us to step on his leg, almost injuring it just so he can feel some more pain and get hornier!! We LOVE how fucked up his mind is.


	42. Chapter 42

We love him because he can't look at a microphone, or any cylindrical, long object for that matter, without remembering and fantasizing about all the blow and hand jobs he gave and will give. Even if he's standing on an international stage with the entire world watching him, he just can't stop thinking about his most profound passion for cock worshiping! Especially if those hot players who topped him were on the stage, or in the audience, which is almost always the case, given the fact the man had slept with the entire football industry at this point!


	43. Chapter 43

We love him for always trying to drag people's attention to his body. Even those who are not gay and have no interest in him whatsoever, and to be fair, he got a valid point here, because he managed to get a lot of straight men to fuck him over the years. His ass truly has no boundaries!


	44. Chapter 44

We love the fact that as much as he genuinely respect and care about Barca as a team and Catalonia as a city, he still doesn't mind it when we use his captain arm band as a blindfold, as long as he gets a good sex because of that. He doesn't even get upset if we cum all over his face and get that band soaked in our loads. Because at the end of the day, for someone like him; bottoming is the highest duty! Bottoming is above all else!


	45. Chapter 45

We love when he mixes too contradicting personalities in one sentence. Like when the players tell him that "fucking the team captain doesn't feel right" and he tries to put a serious face, which he can't do when he's about to get bred, and uses a somewhat serious tone and orders firmly "I am the captain here, and I am telling to treat me as your bitch for now! Do you understand?!"

This always brings a good laugh to the locker room, and what brings even more joy when he's in such a horney state, is those instances where we just ignore him until he drops the "powerful captain" act and get down on his knees, begging for our dicks! He goes around, kissing our feet and licking our balls shamelessly waiting for anyone to start fucking him! You can't really not love that!


	46. Chapter 46

We love the fact that his ass can easily get super sweaty and oily with the slightest physical activity, and sometimes just by a little embarrassment, making it self-lubricating and ready to go all the time.


	47. Chapter 47

We love the fact that even when we're done fucking him, he lies down on the locker room for like half an hour, chatting with us and waiting. Just in case someone wanted to go for another round.


	48. Chapter 48

We love it when we have been breeding him ruthlessly for so long, forcing him to moan like a lady so much so that he has to look down and check that his balls still exists. Sometimes he does that as a joke, but it's the funniest when he's does it for real!


	49. Chapter 49

We admire him for being so enthusiastic about taking it in the ass that sometimes he starts stripping even before he makes it to the locker room. 

It's funny that he seems so in a hurry but it's not to get into the shower or get cleaned quickly but rather to get dirtier and sweatier than he already is.


	50. Chapter 50

We love the fact that his thighs are THICC and they look even chubbier when he sits down. Yet, that never stops him from wearing tight pants.


	51. Chapter 51

We love it when he gets on the floor and raises his thighs up in the air, waiting to get fucked just to see someone with a gigantic cock getting ready to breed him.

We love the fear in his eyes and voice as he asks politely "guys please! Can someone else start first? I really don't feel ready for something that big!" and we laugh and tell him the truth; that his ass is ready for all shapes and sizes all the time!


	52. Chapter 52

We love the fact that even if he got bred right before a training, as soon as his foot steps on the playground grass, he closes his eyes, takes a moment to switch gears and get into the captain mode!

That level of professionalism and flexibility doesn't just benefit the team and help them focus on the training but also makes it so easy to just pull down his shorts and underwear and start fucking him at any given moment.

Because we know that he's gifted enough to moan and ask for more at one moment and shout at us to play better at another, while our loads are still moving and sliding somewhere between his butt cheeks!


	53. Chapter 53

We love when he acts like a captain even during a group sex, or more specifically, at beginning before all hell breaks loose. He start picking who'll bang him first, and the funny thing that he's so considerate in doing so.

He usually let the guys with smaller dicks go earlier, not because he can't handle any size at any time but rather because he wants them to feel and enjoy the temporary tightness of his hole before the girthier cocks take it away!


	54. Chapter 54

We admire his limitless devotion to bottoming. Even when he's getting gangbanged beyond human tolerance and comprehension! Even in those crazy weekends where the entire team is taking turn in triple penetrating him, trio after another, and he's constantly fainting and waking up, if we take a closer look at him we can tell that he still loves it!

It's easy to miss with how much noise around him but once we get closer to his lips, if they aren't sucking a cock of course, we can hear him mumble "keep going guys! Keep going! Do not hold back... Do not stand by... You have my consent! You have my blessings!!"


	55. Chapter 55

We love him because he's so available yet so organized. If he suspect a player, checking his thighs while passing by in the training pitch, he'd part and raise his legs and ask mockingly "would you like to do it now?"

and of course, the natural response of whoever passing by is to laugh and say "no! Not here for sure!" and Leo would get his thighs back down and follow "would you want it to be in the shower rooms or should I book a hotel already?" as he picks his phone to call the hotel for real.

Aside from how good he performs in bed, that level of immediacy is also appreciated. It makes those who're hesitant about trying his ass, and those who know how it feels but not in the mood, way more likely to say "hell yeah! Let's do it!"


	56. Chapter 56

We love that when he's about to get laid by a short guy he claims to love "dwarfs" taking control and when he's about to get destroyed by a tall guy, he says that he loves being dominated by giants.

He does something similar for small and huge dicks. He always says that he loves the option at hand but we all know that it isn't about what's going through his hole or the body of the person on top of him. Leo just feel satisfied by the fact that another man is enjoying him and exploiting his body, and that's certainly admirable.


	57. Chapter 57

We love that whenever he hugs a man, he makes sure to align their bulges together, not necessarily to flirt with him. Just to indicate that "if you're ever willing to go intimate, I'm too!"

He does this with everyone, especially those men who aren't totally fit or sexy, not just because he got a daddy issue, but also because he hates how certain males with certain body shapes and types, get left behind despite how good they are in bed.

He stands against fat shaming and all kinds of shaming by offering his butthole to everyone with a cock! That's how slutty and generous he is. So much so that we had to stop him from including people with AIDS in his ever growing circle of "those who should not feel left behind!"


	58. Chapter 58

We love how much he tries to remain innocent and baby-like despite his unparalleled bitchiness and endless hunger for cocks. Like this one time where we made him record a video for a charity events with nothing but his tank top.

We kept the camera on his upper body of course! But he wasn't wearing any pants or underwear at the time, and it's astonishing how he managed to keep the cute boy act while our cums were leaking out of his ass, down his inner thighs as we kept rehearsing and re-recording the video!


	59. Chapter 59

We love him because he's so used to being our go-to slut, and he has given so many blow-jobs and hand-jobs over the years to the point where if he wanna make a heart shape, he'll accidentally make a dick shape, and he quite often say "For the love of dicks" instead of "For the love God" without even noticing!


	60. Chapter 60

We love the fact that he'd let us shove anything up his ass before a match whether that's a small vibrator or a huge dildo. He grew so accustomed to it so much so that he doesn't even bother checking whatever is going inside him! 

That was the case until one day, he paid the price of not paying attention by having to spend 45 minutes with a sliced chili pepper up his butthole! We seriously don't know how he managed not to cry but it was so hilarious to watch!


	61. Chapter 61

We love when he claims that he isn't in the mood for giving blow-jobs but then he sees a giant throbbing cock among the naked crew and can't help but spontaneously part his lips in appreciation.

He'd usually retrieve from "not being in the mood" and say something along the lines of "You don't get to choke on something as girthy every day!" 


	62. Chapter 62

We love to keep the dick he wants the most for last. So, he sucks the others passionately. There's nothing more fun than taking things slow and decorating Lionel's face with cum while he tries to hurry to get to the guy he wants.

If he ever makes the mistake of asking us to do it quickly, each player will spend roughly the same time, except that he'll be fucking Leo's lips more aggressively. After all, the mixture of exhaustion and submission on his face is the most beautiful view ever!


	63. Chapter 63

We love when we've been gangbanging him so much that he decides to pause the "group sex" for a while. The funniest part is when he starts hiding in one of the shower cabinets after the matches, intending to serve only one guy, and then, of course, we find out because it is impossible not to notice when Leo is messing. So, we get in a quo waiting for our turns, leaving him with no option but to satisfy every last one of us.


	64. Chapter 64

We love that he sees himself beyond just an absolute bottom. Sometimes, players will jokingly get down on their knees in front of him and ask if it is okay to suck his cock "which is something many gay bottoms enjoy" but Leo is so proud of his unapologetically submissive nature that he'd respond "over my dead body!"


	65. Chapter 65

We admire how open-minded to all kinds of humiliations he is. In many cases, we surround him in the locker room and while each of us is holding his dick, ready to shower him, he'll look up and ask "Lemme guess? Is it cum or piss?" and he'd be totally fine with either in any given day!


	66. Chapter 66

We love the fact that he still gets upset whenever we make fun of how useless his dick and balls are!


	67. Chapter 67

We love those days where we fuck him so brutally, that once we're done, he stays on the locker room floor with loads leaking nonstop out of his man-pussy, while he's helplessly waiting for anyone to come and cuddle him and comfort him or just tell him that he isn't a cumdump. We love leaving our captain like that!


	68. Chapter 68

What's even more musical than the moans he makes while we destroy his ass is the way he begs us not to look as we force him to slowly push our sperms out of his pussy! It's one of those activities that we only do when the whole team is watching!


	69. Chapter 69

We love how polite he is. Recently, he started taking permission to close his eyes before we cover his face with cum because he got some kind of irritation over the years. I never saw anyone ask if it is okay not to shoot on their eyes before!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see and if you want more photos and chat about Leo and other hot football players, feel free to join my discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/GaFeDT5


End file.
